Ryuzakii Nagara
'First Name' Ryuzakii 'Last Name' Nagara 'IMVU Name' LightFang 'Nicknames' Ryu (preferably) Age 05-08-2119 16 ( Current Ark is 2135. ) Gender Male 'Height' 5-9 (he hit an early growth spurt) 'Weight' 172 'Blood type' B- 'Behaviour/Personality' The young boy know as Ryuzakii Nagara, or Ryu by his friends, is typically a calm quiet boy. Despite being quiet he isn't shy in the least. He just tends to carefully think over everything he can before he speaks out on any topic. He is highly inteligent for his young age and tends to use his intelect to play word games with those he doesn't trust. Being that he is a teenager he has discovered anattraction towards women. However he doesn't endulge this because he has a hard time feeling love. After his parents died he had to find things to help him forget about those tragic days. He tryed many things but only stuff revolving around technology worked best. Ryuzakii typically spends his time listening to loud music and playing video games. He also tends to use back allyways to practice manuverability finding quick ways to climb fences and jump between walls. 'Clan & Rank' Weapons Developer of Yun Corp / Soramaru Clan 'What district do you live in?' Lives in a penthouse suite within Yun Tower that Donnie Yun gave him for completing his first assignment 'Relationship' Available 'Occupation' Ryu hacks into small financial accounts to get any money he needs / Lead Weapons Developer for Yun Corp. N.E.M.B.A.S. SpartanMII AI suit Neuro-mecanical Embrionic Meshlite Bionic Armored Suit ::::::: MII AI Suit's Component List *Fibrous Titanium Neural Bodysuit : The bodysuit is made up of many microfibered titanium strips, making it very strong and yet very flexible. These strips are interlayed ontop of eachother making a thin but strong form fitting suit that is made to be a weather tight seal. Under these strips woven into the design are small neuro sensor in key positions such as; Forearm, Upper arm, Calf, Thigh, Back, and Abdominal region. These neuro sensors will read the elecro-pulse signals from the brain to these regions and react acordingly making the armor move based on the user's movements. *Titanium Alloy Armor Plates : A thick titanium plating that covers the chest, back, arms, hip, legs, calf's, feet, and hands. On the back this plating is twice as thick due to the ammont of supporting gear that must reside within it. These plates are strong enough to withstand bullets with only a minor recoil to the user. Bullets will not penetrate these plates. Alltogether this armor plating weighs about three quarters of a ton, but due to the neural bodysuit it feels almost feather-light to the user. These plates are placed onto the bodysuit and locked into place when putting on the suit. *Microfusion Reactor : This reactor provides the power source for the entire suit. It utilizes the heat energy produced within the suit and converts it into electrical power. This also keeps the internal compartment of the suit nice and cool for the user. It Is held within the back plate of the armor and activates the neuro sensors when conected to the intake port on the back of the bodysuit. It also powers the many functions of the helmet when its up and active. *MII AI suit Helm 'This Helmet is one of the most vital points of user safety in the entire 'suit. : Unlike the MI version, the MII helm is a collapsable titanium plated full coverage helmet. It collapses into the back plate of the suit, just above the reactor. Whe the helmet is formed around the user's head a visor made up of high-impact strengthened polycarbonate, bulletproof glass, comes down and seals off the front opening of the helmet. When the visor closes the suit activates a pressure seal. This makes the suit immediatly air and water tight allowing its use for underwater and even spacial missions. Another key feature of the helmet is its Heads-up-Display. This can allow the user to visually see any info on a specified target either by thought or voice command. (usually callibrated to the ammount of ammo the user's weapons have left or a radar sensory array.) The helmet has an automatic hazord protection system. This includes: filters to remove toxins from the atmosphere, a supply to provide air to the wearer during spacial or underwater travel, motion sensors, night vision, and communication links. *T-PACK : The T-PACK or thruster pack was added to this model as a personalisation for Ryuzakii. It is one of the unique features that makes The SpatanMII, or N.E.M.B.A.S., different from The Spartan (other than the AI ports). This T-Pack is used as a means of transportation powered by the heat immisions of the reactor. It is located in the lower back portion directly under the reactor. It allows the user to fly from place to place, and able to propel the user in space or underwater. *AI assistant port : Exactly what it sounds like. this is a port located in the back of the suit that allows an AI disk to be inserted into the suit for onboard assistance. 'Au.S.T.E.N supporting AI unit' Automated Support Towards Enhancing Neuro-mechanics Austen Is an artifictial inteligence created for the sole purpose of assisting Ryuzakii in piloting the N.E.M.B.A.S. This AI was personally created by Ryuzakii upon completion of the N.E.M.B.A.S. All of the suit's technologies and details were downloaded into Austen as well as some personality traits. To start off with Austen was given the genetic make up of a female. Austen is a loving supportive type. She would not want to see any harm come towards her creator. She has the ability to conect to any wifi connection and research details about specific item she or Ryuzakii feel necessary to know. She has a cryptic humor laced in sarcasm almost like Ryuzakii. This AI unit is placed on a disk that can be inserted into any AI assistant port. However, is almost never placed anywhere but one of the N.E.M.B.A.S. variants. 'Fighting Stlye' ( Kung Fu, Karate, Jujitsu, Aikido, Taekwondo, Kalarippayattu, Savate Up to 5 styles only) Taekwondo: Taekwondo is known for its emphasis on kicking techniques, which distinguishes it from martial arts such as karate or southern styles of kung fu. The rationale is that the leg is the longest and strongest weapon a martial artist has, and kicks thus have the greatest potential to execute powerful strikes without successful retaliation. Aikido: Aikido is performed by blending with the motion of the attacker and redirecting the force of the attack rather than opposing it head-on. This requires very little physical strength, as the aikidoka (aikido practitioner) "leads" the attacker's momentum using entering and turning movements. The techniques are completed with various throws or joint locks. 'Abilities' Learning Fighter: An advanced intelect ability that enhances Ryuzakii's fighting ability. He is able to learn how to fight in the midst of battle. Even as he is being knocked around Ryuzakii may be able to learn a technique as it's user against him a couple times. This allows him to be able to learn counters easily and suprise his opponents by turning an attack on them. Sonic Pulse-Wave: 'A chi manipulation that Ryuzakii uses to coat a bladed object in his chi. He then will make a slash in the direction he wishes to cast the ability. The chi then takes a razor sharp form about 2 meters in width and travels in a straight path for about 50 meters. This ability stops when it hits a solid object such as a person or a wall. When hitting a solid object it cuts across the surface with vigorous force. If enough Chi is put into the attack it may even be able to cut the target in half. 'Weapon of Choice Mixture of Martial Arts Styles: (known) Taekwondo, Aikido Riflejato: (being made) This is a specialized Gun / Sword combonation. Ryu specially created this weapon for himself and designed the sheath to act as a rifle. The name comes from the combination of the name of the sword (Ninjato) and rifle, becoming Riflejato. It fires .308 rounds from the sheathe of the sword. Allies/Enemies Allies: : Donnie Yun, Yun Corp. Enemies: : Edward(deceased) and Roger(deceased) 'Background' Ryu's Life in a Box From the time of birth Ryuzakii Nagara always had an advanced intelect. He spent his youth life in school ecceling in every accademic. He was best at math. Calculating even the most advanced of equations was little more then well, childsplay to him. By the age of 8 Ryuzakii had completed his elementary school standards and was moved on to middle school, a year early for a normal student. Throughout middle school he still seemed to eccel but he would purposely get lower marks making himself seem average. He was already being bullied for being ahead of his grade, he didn't wanna add on to it. In the middle of his last year of middle school Ryuzakii's father fell greatly ill. He finally passed away on Ryuzakii's birthday which made this a painful day for him rather than festive. Now at the age of 12 Ryuzakii was entering high school. Until entering highschool Ryuzakii had been sheltered from the knowledge of the surrounding Yakuzas' influence on things. His mother, unable to go on with out her husband and cope with the violence of the city, committed suicide. This left Ryuzakii all alone in the world at the such a young age. He decided not to return to school the following year when he was 13. He had already surpassed the intelect of most of the teachers there anyway. Instead now left without parents he wandered the streets and soon picked up street smarts. He learned how to fight from the local kids that always tried to beat him up. Picking up traits of both Taekwondo and Aikido rather quickly. He also managed to greatly increase his speed and agility by having to out run and evade the various small gangs throughout the city. He spends most of his day time either in the arcades or at a wifi cafe. When night falls he takes shelter at the bus transit system centers. He was smart enough to stay of the streets as much as he could at night as it could be very hazerdous. Ryuzakii became accustomed to this lifestyle by learning how to hack small companies and get hidden money without being detected, this was one way he got money for clothes and food. He lived this way for the following 3 years and at the age of 16 he felt he needed to change the way he was living. He needed something more than just scraping by... The Initial Test of Intelect At the age of 16 Ryuzakii Nagara heard of a contest in Liberty Park held by Yun Corp. This contest was to determine out of the young minds in various schools who was the smartest and most intuitive. Ryuzakii entered this contest without revealing that he was not enrolled in a school anymore. He sketched out a quick design for rocket boots that he submited to the judges. The first person he ran into was none other than Donnie Yun himself, Owner and founder of Yun Corp. Donnie seemed to really like Ryuzakii's design and told him to make a new idea to bring to him one day. Ryuzakii imediatly started work on a Virtual Reality helmet. He lost many days of sleep on this project but after about a week he felt it was detailed enough to show to Donnie. He went to Yun Corp office and was saddened to find he wasn't there. Instead he went back to Liberty Park, where Donnie seeked him out again. He showed Donnie his idea and was given an offer he couldn't refuse. He was put in charge of a 32 million dollar Spartan project, with a payment of 2.5 million upon completion. Also he would be given a full time job with Yun Corp, a hoverboard, and his own personal version of this Spartan suit. After accepting this offer Donnie too Ryuzakii in giving him his own hotel suite in District 2 and a pass card to let all the members on the Spartan project at Yun Corp know that Ryuzakii was in charge of this project from now until completion... 'The Spartan Project ' Ryuzakii ended up being late for his first day on this new job. He had never had to worry about waking up at a set time for anything before. When he finally did wake he assumed his situation couldn't get any worse so he decided to stay in for a while. He ordered some pizza through room service and sat down on the couch of the hotel he was now staying at. He turned on the TV and started playing video games. Sadly his game was cut out at the last level by a powersurge. He figured he should head to work after that so he went and began working on it. He started out creating the basic armor structure of the plating. The bodysuit had previously been made by Yun Corp employees. This helped alot as Ryuzakii had a base to resort to on his designs. After making the aromor plating a design had to be made for the suit to be wearable. Ryuzakii drew up templates on each peice of armor and set up teams within his group. He set one team to each significant portion of the body; Head, Arms, Legs, and Torso. He himself started out on the leg team. He ended up spending the night at Yun Tower and finishing the leg portion quickly. The next day he sent half of his leg team to the torso team and the other half to the head team. He then added himself onto the arms team and finished that off in that day. As he finished this there was an altercation with a former employee getting angry about how young Ryuzakii was. Ryuzakii handled this quickly in the audiance of Donnie Yun. The man was kicked to the curb and never seen again. On the final day all the teams had finished their assigned areas except the torso and Ryuzakii set himself to that team and sent everyone else to make a mechanised installation machine. That way the suit could be put on without outside help. After all this was completed Ryuzakii had his team suit him up and he went to Donnie and showed him his work had been completed. The job took him four days time to complete, with the help of his large team. This was still an incredible feat that Ryuzakii had done. There is sure to be more work to come... 'The Birth of Au.S.T.E.N.' 'The Teachings of Tetsu Ryoji' 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ Ark 3 Episodes: Ark 3 Episode 4 Hunting below Zero... Ark 3 Episode 7: The Prodigy Ark 3 Episode 10: Reunions and Work Ark 3 Episode 19: Iron Man & Peter Parker Ark 3: Episode 30: Tony n' Pete kick it. Ark 3: Episode 36: The Flint of the fire Ark3 Episode 37: Master Splinter Sewer Rats Ark 3 Episode 39: Battle below the waters, The Return of the Tin Man Ark 3 Episode 41: Investigations of void Ark 3 Episode 42 Illusions a granger Ark 3 Episode 43: 12 steps ahead of you FINAL Ark 4 Episodes: Ark 4 Episode 2: You Cafty Bastard! Ark 4 Episode 5: Goku vs Uub: The Final Test? Ark 4 Episode 8: The Kid VS The Gaul 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 00:35, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Chairman Yun Category:Yun Corp Category:Soramaru